Healing
by Eckle Feckle
Summary: A songfic to 'I Love You' by Sarah McLachlan. Sydney and Vaughn make a switch at the lights... My very first songfic. Reviews would be appreciated!


This is just something I wrote while listening to Sarah McLachlan's "I Love You". It's a beautiful song. Hope you like.   
  
** DISCLAIMER = **I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, but I don't. It's really unfair!!! I promise to return both untarnished. I might keep Michael Vartan a little longer, though.   
  


** "I have a smile, stretched from ear to ear, to see you walking down the road." **

  
  
She looked every part the businesswoman that day. The heavy grey pinstripe suit with the pale blue blouse underneath. She carried a black briefcase, nothing contained within, of course, except the secret pictures for the CIA of her latest mission. Looking around, she felt detached. People pushed past her on the busy LA sidewalk, blind to the sadness in her eyes. She could have easily been one of them. The normal people, with their common jobs, and their ordinary lives. She could never go back, knowing what she did. But she wanted to with all her heart. She wanted to be ordinary again. A student, with no worries except where her next paycheck was coming from. Instead, she stood on the sidewalk of a busy street, briefcase filled with incriminating photos in hand, waiting for further instructions from her CIA handler.   
  
She stood near the lights at the top of the street, waiting for him to arrive. Her makeup was done heavier than usual, attempts to cover up the bruise on her cheek from the latest bout with K-Directorate. She was exhausted. Only eight hours ago, she was fighting for her life against her habitual antagonist. Touching her cheek softly, she sighed inwardly. She hadn't slept in four days. She hadn't eaten in three. Was there a CIA/SD-6 union rep she could talk to? Smiling at the thought, she looked around for any sign of him. It wasn't long before she seen his 6ft frame glide through the crowds between them. He was wearing his trademark suit, but without any trace of a tie for a change. He had undone his top buttons, and carried his jacket over his shoulder.   
  


**"We meet at the lights, I stare for a while, the world around us disappears." **

  
  
He walked slowly to her, taking care not to look her directly in the eye. He watched as she stepped up to the lights, briefcase in hand. She wore glasses this time. Dark, thick frames hiding her passionate brown eyes. He was thankful in a way. He couldn't be distracted this time. Shifting into position, he stood alongside her. They didn't speak for a moment, waiting for the lights to change. He had to steal a glance at her, as she gazed straight ahead. He seen the bruise on her cheek, and the tear forming in her eyes even from beneath the thick glasses. His heart constricted, knowing that he couldn't touch her, or give her comfort. His brow furrowed, sensing the pain she felt.   
  


** "It's just you and me, on my island of hope, a breath between us could be miles. Let me surround you, my sea to your shore. Let me be the calm you seek." **

  
  
She felt his eyes on hers. She needed to see him again, see his emerald green eyes stare into hers tenderly. It was the only thing she wanted right then. It would make all the hurt go away, she was certain. Slowly, their eyes met, and everything stopped around them. She saw the pain he felt for her, unmasked in his eyes. There was no mistaking the love these two people felt for each other. The crowd they were standing within, were oblivious to the moment these two people were having. She had been near death, and somehow, he had sensed it. He knew the distress she was in. They were connected on a level neither could truly understand. Their moment felt like forever.   
  


** "But every time I'm close to you, there's too much I can't say, and you just walk away." **

  
  
The crowds surged forward, forcing them to move towards the lights, which had turned to 'walk'. They broke contact for a moment, lost in the weight of their moment. She felt as if she was walking under water, the lethargic feeling that had come over her, taking control of her limbs. In reality she was walking hurriedly with the throng across the road. Looking around for him, she felt a hand brush against hers, holding the briefcase. Turning, she caught his eye again, as he reached down for the case. The touch was sending waves of electricity through both bodies. He took the case from her, his hand still lingering on hers for a moment before disentangling. She wanted to say something to him. Anything to sum up the innumerable emotions surging through her. But she couldn't find the words. She watched from within herself, distant from the action happening around her. He walked in front of her, the briefcase in hand. Their switch had been a success.   
  


** "And I forgot, to tell you I love you." **

  
  
She watched him drift down the street, disappearing around the corner. He didn't look back. He was trained not to look back. She kept walking, limbs moving automatically, lost in thought. One fleeting glance and she had felt stronger. His healing emerald eyes had taken the pain away for a moment. Now he was gone from her sight.   
  
The pain returned.   
  
  
  
******************************************************************************** Reviews would be **greatly** appreciated, thankyou!   
Email **plebb_nebb@hotmail.com**


End file.
